Infection by microbial organisms involves initial adherence to a surface. Failure of adherence is believed to prevent subsequent invasion of otherwise intact epithelial surfaces. Hence methods have been developed/conceived to block infection through blockade of adherence. In general these approaches have focused on the development of substances which bind to either cellular receptors onto which bacteria dock, or substances which complex with microbial determinants, such as antibodies.